bossfandomcom-20200223-history
Julie Hebert
Julie Hébert is an American motion picture writer, director, and producer. She is a Co-Executive Producer and writer for the second season of Boss. She worked on the John Wells-produced series Third Watch, ER, and The West Wing. She was also a co-executive producer and regular writer and director for Numb3rs. She has worked with Boss show runner Dee Johnson on ER and The Good Wife. Biography Career In 1996 she adapted the novel Female Perversions into a screenplay with Susan Stretfield. Stretfield went on to direct the film. In 2000 she wrote a television film entitled All-American Girl: The Mary Kay Letourneau Story. Later in 2000 she became involved with Third Watch as a writer. She wrote a second-season episode entitled "Know Thyself". She remained with the series and wrote a later second-season episode in 2001 entitled "Man Enough". Later that year she began her career as an episodic director when she directed portions the third season premiere "In Their Own Words" alongside Christopher Chulack. In 2002 she helmed her first episode independently, "Superheroes: Part Two", which aired later in the third season. In 2003 she was hired as an executive story editor Third Watch. She wrote three episodes for the third season – "He Said, She Said", "The Long Guns" and "The Unforgiven". While working on Third Watch she adapted her original play Ruby's Bucket of Blood into a TV film. In 2002 Hébert became involved with ER, another Wells production series, as a co-producer for the ninth season. She co-wrote the ninth season episode "A Hopeless Wound" with supervising producer Joe Sachs. She returned after the mid-season break as a producer and wrote a further ninth season episode "A Little Help from My Friends". She was also hired to direct a ninth season episode entitled "The Advocate". She remained with the series as a director and helmed two episodes for the tenth season, "Shifts Happen" in 2003 and "Midnight" in 2004. She then wrote and directed the eleventh-season episode "Twas the Night". In 2004 she became involved with the fifth season of The West Wing (also a Wells production series) as a director. She helmed two fifth season episodes, "Slow News Day" and "No Exit". She returned in fall 2004 to direct the sixth season episode "The Hubbert Peak". In 2005 she was hired as a writer and consulting producer for Numb3rs. She scripted two episodes for the second season, "In Plain Sight" in 2005 and "All's Fair" in 2006. She was promoted to co-executive producer for the third season. She scripted a further three episodes for the third season; "Waste Not" in 2006; "Nine Wives" in 2006; and "The Art of Reckoning" in 2007. She also made her directing debut for the series with "Nine Wives". She remained a co-executive producer, writer and director for the fourth season and wrote the episode "Primacy" in 2007 and wrote and directed the episode "Power" in 2008. She returned in the same capacity for the fifth season and wrote and directed "Thirty Six-Hours" in 2008, directed "Trouble in Chinatown", and scripted "Animal Rites" in 2009. She remained a co-executive producer for the sixth and final season, beginning fall 2009. She wrote the seventh episode "Shadow Markets" and the thirteenth episode "Devil Girl". She was a consulting producer for the first season of new crime drama Blue Bloods in fall 2010. She wrote the fifth episode "What You See" and the ninth episode "Re-Do". She directed the first season The Good Wife episode "Nine Hours" in fall 2010. Boss show runner Dee Johnson was an Executive Producer and writer for the series and it also starred Julianna Margulies, who had worked with Johnson and Hebert on ER. She was a consultant for the second season of Rizzoli & Isles in summer 2011 and wrote the episode "Brown Eyed Girl". Credits Co-Executive Producer External links * Julie Hebert at IMDb * Julie Hebert at Wikipedia * [[W:C:ER:Julie Hebert|Julie Hebert at ER wiki]] Category:Writers